leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Monta
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | text=white | name=Monta| jname=モンタ| tmname=Monta| slogan=no | image=Monta.png| size=200px| caption=Monta | age=Unknown | years= | gender=Male | hometown=Nuvema Town | region=Unova | relatives=Unknown | colors=yes| eyes=Brown| hair=Brown| trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=counterpart | counterpart= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes| }} Monta (Japanese: モンタ Monta) is the main character of the manga series Be the Best! Pokémon B+W. History Monta is a Trainer just starting out on his journey with his starter Pokémon who aims to be a "Pokémon Battle Master". After successfully capturing a , he hears a rustle in the grass and goes to look. To his surprise, he finds a Patrat and and decides to capture them. After he attacks the two Pokémon start to run around in circles, he is about to throw another Poké Ball when Bianca and Cheren appear. Cheren lectures him about what he is doing wrong as Monta is looking up Watchog's Pokédex entry, and he vows one day he will capture a Watchog. He uses Snivy in a Double Battle with Cheren's against a Bike Gang King's . It looks like they are about to lose, but they use a combination attack to defeat Braviary. Monta battles Cheren using his Snivy, and against Cheren's Tepig, and . With Cheren's vast knowledge of Pokémon and Triple Battles, it looked like Cheren could not lose, but he was defeated by a powerful from Roggenrola. Later, Mont captures an . Suddenly, he sees a cave and decides to go inside. He hears a rumble, and a wild appears. He sends out Snivy, who uses some impressive moves to capture it. He then sees a and they battle, the Ranger uses his and against his new Emolga and Snivy. The Ranger is very powerful and Monta has to recall Snivy for Excadrill after Swanna's attack hit hard. The Ranger underestimated him though and Emolga and Excadrill were able to knock out their opponents with one hit. Monta participates in a Double Battle against Dol's and using Snivy and Boldore. Monta was able to defeat Dol using Boldore's strategies and Snivy holding an Air Balloon to stay afloat from . Monta continued to battle wild Pokémon for training. When his Patrat did so, it ended up evolving into a Watchog. Monta witnessed Watchog's new power which was its Illuminate Ability which caused more wild Pokémon to come. This also caused a wild Tornadus to enter, which resulted in rain pouring. Monta tried battling it with Servine but Tornadus would flee everytime. However, Monta would still get a chance to battle him due to his Watchog's Illuminate. When Monta battled him one last time, his Watchog volunteered to battle. Monta was able to capture Tornadus due to the combinations that Watchog performed. Monta goes into a cave with Cheren and Bianca and encounters a wild Kyurem. It took Monta's whole team to battle Kyurem. Monta managed to capture Kyurem with a Dusk Ball when his Litwick managed to weaken Kyurem. After catching Kyurem, Cheren and Bianca congratulate him on doing so. Monta bows down and gets burnt by Litwick's flame. He goes to a Pokémon Center and receives a gift which contained Victini in a Cherish Ball. Monta interacts with Victini and gets burned in the process. He tries out his Victini and Serperior in a Double Battle against Muteki's and . In the battle, Victini uses V-create and the power of the move doubles due to the use of the Fire Gem it was holding. However, this caused the loss for Monta when Victini was defeated by Jellicent's . In the rematch, Monta did way better and defeated Muteki. Monta has a Single and Triple Battle with Cheren using Reshiram, Victini and Zekrom. Monta was able to quickly defeat Cheren in the Single Battle. During the Triple Battle, Monta had a tough time with Cheren, especially when he had to go up against his best friend, Serperior. Cheren's side used the Pledge moves in order to avoid getting inflicted with status ailments. However, Monta managed to defeat him in the end. After the battle, Monta went up to Serperior, wanting to make up for what happened. Serperior then hugged Monta very hard in affection. Character Monta is an excitable character and can't wait to capture any Pokémon. If he makes a mistake, Cheren doesn't hesitate in telling him, which makes him mad sometimes. Pokémon In rotation is Monta's starter Pokémon and most powerful Pokémon. Monta is best friends with it as well. Serperior is also very loyal. It was used in a number of battles and proved to be strong, but not unstoppable.}} and he sends out his , deciding to capture it. He ordered a which hurt the Lookout Pokémon badly. He then threw a Poké Ball, which successfully captured it. Patrat battled a wild Emolga and defeated it with . Patrat evolved into afterwards. Watchog started glowing which gave it a new power to attract more wild Pokémon, including a . Watchog decided to battle the Tornadus when Monta's Servine was not able to weaken him. Watchog began things with a combination of Mean Look and Hypnosis to prevent Tornadus from going anywhere. Watchog then used Super Fang to weaken him enough in order for Monta to catch him. Watchog's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} is first seen in a battle against Cheren's , , and with and . It gets hit badly by Panpour's , leaving it with 1 from its Sturdy Ability. It goes in for Rock Slide and surprisingly knocks both Pansage and Basculin out, giving Monta the win. It reappeared in Challenge the Battle Subway! as a where Monta uses it in the Battle Subway. Boldore's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} is first seen in a battle against Cheren's , , and with and . It uses a powerful Surf which hurt everyone on the battle field, knocking both Snivy and Tepig out. Panpour's only known move is .}} is first seen in a battle against his . Snivy is able to weaken it and Monta captures it successfully. It is then used in a battle against a 's and with Snivy. It goes in with an Electro Ball attack on Swanna, but suddenly the attack misses and the Zebstrika is hit instead. The Ranger explains that Zebstrika's Ability pulls electric attacks towards it instead. Emolga is hurt slightly by Swanna's , but defeats Swanna with one hit from a Shock Wave attack. Emolga's known moves are and .}} is first seen when Monta enters a cave, where the ground starts to rumble and Excadrill appears. Using , Monta captures it. It is then used in a battle against a 's and with Emolga after Snivy was recalled. Excadrill uses Sandstorm, changing the weather conditions of the battle. It then uses Dig to appear underground near Zebstrika. The Ranger underestimates Excadrill's strength and it faints Zebstrika with one Dig. Monta explains that using its Ability, Sand Force, raises its attacks and doubles the power of Dig. Excadrill's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} during a rainstorm caused by his arrival. During the first few times, Monta battled him using his Serperior but Tornadus kept fleeing everytime. Monta's newly evolved Watchog volunteered to battle Tornadus. Watchog's move combinations managed to weaken Tornadus enough for Monta to catch him. None of Tornadus's moves are known.}} to weaken Kyurem. It was successful in flinching it by using Rock Slide but got defeated by Kyurem's . Terrakion's only known move is .}} was sent out to battle . Even though the use of Sacred Sword gave it a Critical Hit, it was no match for Kyurem as Kyurem defeated it with . Virizion's only known move is .}} was sent out to battle . The defeat of Terrakion gave Cobalion's Retaliate an advantage as Retaliate delivered damage double the power to Kyurem. Despite the strategy, Kyurem was able to defeat Cobalion with . Cobalion's only known move is .}} first appeared during its battle with Kyurem. Reshiram weakened it a bit with Fusion Flare but was beaten by . Later, Reshiram was used in Cheren's Single and Triple Battle. During the Single Battle, Reshiram went up against Cheren's and won using Fusion Flare. It went up against Cheren's fully evolved team of starters during the Triple Battle and won. Reshiram's only known move is .}} was the last Pokémon sent out to fight . Even though Litwick had a disadvantage because of size, it was able to weaken Kyurem. Litwick's known moves are , , and .}} in a cave. It took his whole team to weaken Kyurem in order for Monta to catch it. Monta was able to catch it using a Dusk Ball. Kyurem's known moves are , , and .}} as a prize from an event in a Cherish Ball. Victini's first battle was against Muteki's and . Victini used its moves to get the upper hand as it was holding the Fire Gem even though it was hit by Jellicent's . As Victini used V-create, it caused Victini stats to lower drastically which gave Jellicent a chance to defeat it with . In the rematch, Victini did much better as it managed to defeat Hydreigon. Victini was then used in Cheren's Single and Triple Battle. During the Single Battle, Victini battled with Cheren's Beartic and defeated Beartic with V-create, after Monta learned the timing on using the move. In the Triple Battle, it went up against the fully evolved starters which included Monta's Serperior. Victini was able to defeat in the end despite getting frozen from Samurott's the first time around. Victini's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} was sent out along with and during both battles with Cheren. Zekrom defeated his in the first one. The second one was tough as it faced off in a Triple Battle against his Emboar again along the fully evolved starters that Cheren borrowed, including Monta's Serperior. Teaming up with Victini and Reshiram, Zekrom was able to defeat the starters. Zekrom's only known move is .}} Names Category:Be the Best! Pokémon B+W characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon